Sin Bear the Name of Virtue
by tempestquill
Summary: The stubbornness of dwarves leaves the company of Thorin Oakenshield numbered 13, and this changes the fates of them all. Left alone, the last of the line of Durin, with the help of a halfling, is left to heal, recover, and discover his new place in Middle Earth...
1. One: The Stubborness of Dwarves

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and lines are copyright their respective owners not limited to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co. The plot is mine, and I have a muse as fierce as dwarvin warriors to support that claim.

Author's Note: This was born of the idea that Thorin's stubbornness and learning that their intended fourteenth member of the company is a hobbit, refuses to consider it, and so it changes their fate, and leaves the last of the line of Durin suffering from survivor's guilt only to find himself at the mercy of a hobbit.

I hope that you all enjoy this story, and please remember to review.

I would also like to warn you now, this story, as it progresses, will contain slash, if you are uncomfortable with that then you continue reading this at your own risk.

-Cassie

* * *

_Sin Bear the Name of Virtue_  
By C.K. Blake

"War's rage draws near; and to the sword's strong hand  
Let all laws yield, sin bear the name of virtue,  
Many a year these furious broils let last,  
Why should we wish the gods should ever end them?"

-Christopher Marlowe

One: The Stubbornness of Dwarves and the Hospitality of Hobbits

They all had known thirteen to be an unlucky number, but it was the number of dwarves in Thorin Oakenshield's company, and plus the wizard made fourteen. The wizard of course insisted on adding another to their company, but the stubbornness of dwarves is well known and Thorin upon hearing their newest member would be one of the gentle folk, a Halfling from the Shire, had refused.

Perhaps an additional member, one of these gentle folk would have changed their luck, or maybe would have seen the poor fellow to the same fate. All he knows is that the quest has ended, and he is the last of Durin's line, and he chokes on that realization, no homeland, his uncle and brother lost, their heads taken to the damnable pale Orc, all in their party Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, and Dori are lost, most likely dead in the goblin infested mountains, and all that spared him was falling down a different tunnel, a mere moment of chance, and finding a magic ring.

Still he is not without his wounds as he crawls free from the cave, tumbling down the side of the mountain, the dawn giving him a moment's salvation from the goblins within, but night will come and he will then join his brother and uncle as he was meant to within the cave. Where had the wizard gone? Maybe some might have been spared if the wizard had stayed among them.

The wound in his side seeps red, his hands are scraped from his desperation to reach the sun, and there is still blood from the head wound he gained when he fell down a different cavern than the others. He feels the ring on his finger, pulsing, and he feels bile rising up his throat. This ring must be some kind of dark and terrible magic to have been lost in so evil a place. He takes the ring from his finger, and drops it into his pocket to forget it, to forget this whole questing business.

He is now son of no one, let his mother and the others think he died nobly with brother and uncle and his brothers in arms. That he has survived when they have not is a disgrace. He will lay in wait and take the same fate as the others. He closes his eyes; his head ringing from the knocking it took earlier as the rush of survival instinct leaves him to his defeat to welcome death.

"Aule, spare me the stubbornness of dwarves," the old wizard mumbles in his sadness, finding that he is too late, that Thorin and his company are now lost.

Still Gandalf the Grey senses the heartbeat of one left, steadily weakening, but there is one in the line that lives still. Gandalf follows the senses guiding him, and at the base of the mountain he sees a slumped form. There is blood seeping from a wound in the dwarf's side, blood covering his face and hands, and guilt grows with the sorrow within Gandalf.

"Your part in this is done young Kili, the price for a failed quest too high. I owe you much young dwarf, but I can offer you only sanctuary and life. The rest you must forge for yourself, and I pray that you grow to less resentment for me in time.

The wizard makes quick work of binding the dwarf's side, and then drops his hands to the injured fellow's shoulder before he firmly strikes his staff to the ground, the ancient words of the Maiar spoken, and in their place is only the splashes of blood lost from the dwarf's wound.

The wizard opens his eyes and smiles as he finds himself before a familiar green door, still bearing the mark he carved into it so many weeks ago, all for naught as Thorin wouldn't even consider the venture into the Shire, and Gandalf shakes his head, but there is naught to be done for what has already come to pass.

He looks down at the dark haired young dwarf, and thinks that here, in this place, maybe there will be peace to be found for the young man. He leaves the unconscious dwarf before the door, and knocks against the round, green door firmly with his staff before heading off down the lane.

The hobbit will be nothing if not compassionate for the injured dwarf and Gandalf will return soon with aid for the dwarf, medicine to stave off the growing fever and festering beginning to take hold of the dwarf's wound. He knows he's made the right decision as he looks back and sees Master Bilbo Baggins opening his door, and looking around before looking down startled and finding the injured dwarf.

It is the best decision really to see Kili to the peaceful land of the Shire, and bringing back a healer from Rivendell rather than sequestering the dwarf to a land of the people his uncle despised.

It is with a heavy heart that Gandalf leaves behind the dwarf, but again, he knows the dwarf is left in good hands.

-THE HOBBIT-

The knock on the door perplexes the hobbit within Bag End. Bilbo Baggins, just ready to sit down at his breakfast lets out a sigh and drops his napkin. If it is that harpy Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Bilbo is determined to give her a rather stern talking to this time about his choice in whom he will enter into courtship, if he ever considers the prospect of marriage, which he more than likely never will as it may result in the natterings of a Lobelia of his own.

He approaches his door, incensed over his meal having been interrupted and opens his door to find no one. He is about to close the door and return within when he notices the strange whistling sound of labored breathing. He turns his face downward to the direction of the noise and his eyes widen at the sight of the injured dwarf, hardly bearded, mostly bloodied, and unconscious on his doorstep.

He manages to drag the dwarf inside of his door, but to see the dwarf further into the house, Bilbo will need help. He worries himself to think, and decides on his closest neighbor Hamfast Gamgee. He frets over leaving the injured dwarf unattended, but something must be done, especially as the dwarf continues to bleed out on his carpet.

He opens his door again, this time rather forcibly and catches the dwarf in the legs, and the dwarf lets out a grunt. Bilbo winces and then hurries forth. He hastens to his neighbor and good friend Hamfast, and apologizing to Hamfast the entire hurried return to Bag End for having interrupted Hamfast's breakfast. The pair enter Bilbo's home and Hamfast is surprised at the sight of the injured dwarf on the other side of Bilbo's door.

Between the two of them, the hobbits manage to get the dwarf to Bilbo's bedroom, and secured in his bed, and Bilbo takes to removing the dwarf's boots and outwear to assess the further damage of the injured man.

"Haven't seen dwarves venture here in quite some time, Mister Bilbo, and this one, he's been hurt something bad. What you suppose got him this way? Think he brings with him danger to the Shire?" Hamfast says.

Bilbo shrugs. "I don't know, but the least I can do is tend him as he found himself to my door, at least until he is well to tell his tale or dead to be buried here."

The dwarf is down to his trousers and shirt in Bilbo's bed, and Bilbo winces at the irreparable damage done to the sheets, but this cannot be helped. Hamfast disappears for a moment and returns with a basin of water and cloths and sets them on the table next to the bed. Bilbo gives him a nod and says, "I think I have it from here, go back to your breakfast Hamfast. He came to my door, and has become my responsibility."

"Are you sure? His wounds look like something from battle. He might yet pose danger to you."

Bilbo smiles at his long time friend and neighbor. "There's not even a guarantee that he will wake up. I'll be fine."

Hamfast hesitates, but does leave as Bilbo requests, but not before offering further assistance should Bilbo need it. Bilbo thanks him and waves him off. Once he hears the sound of his front door closing he returns his attention to the dwarf in his bed and reaches for one of the cloths Hamfast brought into the room, dipping it into the cool water in the basin and he begins to wipe clean the dwarf's face, noticing the flush of fever, he adds a cool cloth to the dwarf's forehead, and then he wrestles to undo the dwarf's shirt to examine the seeping wound.

The cut is on the dwarf's right side, angry and red, about the length of the hobbit's hand, still seeping and probably in need of stitching. The hobbit pokes at the wound, gaining a jolt from the dwarf's body and a groan.

Bilbo recalls some of his mother's lessons on medicine, things she learned from her adventures in Rivendell. He recalls the herbs needed for staunching bleeding, yarrow, and what's needed for treatment of infection and fever, feverfew, lemon grass, rosemary. Things that he has in his pantry.

He hurries to his pantry to find the herbs he'll need and put and kettle on to make an infusion of them. He then goes in search of his sewing kit he uses for mending socks and fixing buttons, and stops to collect some clean cloths he keeps for bandaging and returns to his room.

He cleans the wound as best his can with the cloths and water he has, and he does not miss the pinkish tint of the water now in the basin.

At the whistling of the kettle he returns to his kitchen to steep the herbs in another basin and brings that basin back to his room. While he waits on the herbs to steep he changes the bloody water for fresh soapy water and continues to clean up the dwarf, carefully removing the dwarf's shirt and trousers and under things, and making quick work of wiping him down. Bilbo notices the bruising on the dwarf's chest, arms, and legs, and the cuts on his hands.

He pulls the sheets up over the dwarf's waist for the sake of the man's modesty, and when he deems the infusion ready and the herbs properly steeped, he uses this water to clean the wound. The bleeding slows further, and the dwarf hisses in his sleep as Bilbo uses the hot water to clean and disinfect the wound. Sweat beads on the injured man's forehead more so than before, and for a moment the man's eyes open, and Bilbo meets a wild and fevered dark brown gaze as his hand with the cloth is grabbed in a strong grip. Bilbo's breath catches and then the man's body gives out, and he recedes into a seemingly deeper bout of unconsciousness.

Bilbo uses this unconsciousness to his advantage as he readies needle and thread, dips it in the herbal infusion and begins to stitch shut the wound on the dwarf's side, this sewing not so different from darning his socks, or so he tells himself as he continues his grim work.

By the time he has done as much as he can for his impromptu guest his breakfast is rather cold, but still once he washes his hands he sits at his table to begin the meal he was taken from earlier. As he brings the bread to his mouth there comes another knock at his door and his eyes widen, wondering if he will find himself playing healer to yet another dwarf.

He cautiously approaches his door and his eyes widen at the side of familiar grey eyes in a craggy face surrounded by grey hair and grey beard. He pulls open his door to question Gandalf on the arrival of the injured dwarf only to find that the wizard is accompanied by a tall, finely dressed elf with long brown hair and a kind smile.

Bilbo's mouth falls open in astonishment, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Come now, Mr. Baggins, let us in so that we can attend to your guest."

Bilbo nods and steps back, watching as both wizard and elf stoop to enter his home, and once he closes the door after them he leads them to his room where the dwarf rests, still sweating, but he is still.

"Mithrandir, this is the only one left from the line of Durin?" the elf asks.

Gandalf nods. "Aye, I warned them that they were short in numbers, but there is no greater barrier in the world than the stubbornness of dwarves. It is most unfortunate. The menace of the Lonely Mountain shall remain for some time yet, and I fear that this one, the last of Durin's line is too broken to ever recover the failure of his quest, Elrond."

"Lord Elrond, of Rivendell?" Bilbo manages in surprise.

"Yes, and I see that you've tended his wounds," Elrond says, pulling down the sheet and examining the dwarf further. "Well done on the stitching Mr. Baggins."

"T-thank y-yo-you," Bilbo manages, and watches as the elf continues to look over the dwarf.

"Also the herbs you selected to clean his wounds, very good choices," Elrond says and then looks up examining the hobbit and smiles, "But then I would not expect less from Belladonna Took's son. She was a good friend, and I am sorry for your loss of her."

Bilbo nods with a grim smile and then refocuses his attention on the dwarf. "What about him? Will he live then?"

Elrond looks down at the injured dwarf and reaches for the bag draped at his side. He retrieves a jar from the bag, uncorks it and dips his fingers into a type of salve, applying it over the dwarf's side wound and the gash at his hairline. He then re-corks the salve and sets it next to the basin on the bedside table before he holds his hands over the dwarf's chest and a glow comes from his hands.

The elf's mouth turns to a small smile and he nods as he looks warmly at the hobbit. "His body is already mending. I imagine with the great loss of blood he will need time to recover his full strength, but he will live. It is the emotional loss that is most troubling though. His losses are great in so short a time, and it was as he gained these injuries that he suffered these terrible losses. He does have the will to live, whether or not he yet realizes it."

"Right then, so I'll have him as my guest for some time. I suppose it cannot be helped unless you think his recovery would come about better in Rivendell?" Bilbo says.

"Actually, I think our young Master Kili will be better recovered here in the Shire. I have some of his things that may help to pay for his expenses and care. I doubt he has much faith in elves, but hobbits are not elves are they? And he will be better served by the peace and quiet offered here," Gandalf says.

"But what do I know about dwarves and their care?" Bilbo stutters out.

Gandalf turns to the hobbit and says, "He is a man, the same as you. You know he will recover. Will his being here disrupt so much in your life Bilbo? Take you from your gardening, your books, your writing? He will not put you out in expenses, of that you can be assured. I'll turn his chest over to you, as well as the weapons I was able to recover. He'll need to have clothing. I can make those arrangements as well before I depart with Lord Elrond, but rest assured, that as long as this dwarf remains housed here, Bag End, and all of the Shire will have my protection. See that he is well cared for Mr. Baggins."

"Are you already off then?" Bilbo lets out with a squeak as the wizard retreats from the room down the hall.

The hobbit turns to the elf still in the room with wide eyes. "He's gone to retrieve the things he mentioned, and in the mean time, I advise that you treat his wounds with this salve, it has great healing properties and should speed up the healing of the gash on his head and the wound in his side. Rubbing it into his bruises will speed up the heeling there as well. He will still be weak for some time, but his pain will be less. Also if I may extend an invitation to my home Imladris."

"You mean Rivendell? Me invited to Rivendell? Really," the hobbit asks, amazement in his tone.

The elf chuckles. "Of course. I look forward to getting to know the son of Belladonna Took, but first see to the care of this man. I'm sure you will grow to help each other in time. You have a rather important fellow now in your care Bilbo Baggins."

"Yes, well I will put forth my best effort to his recovery, as you have advised," Bilbo says, only to jump at Gandalf's return.

"Good then. I have his things in the hall by your door. Now that we are certain of Master Kili's recovery we must be off. And Bilbo, thank you for your help in this business. It may not always be so easy as soothing his brow or tending his injuries, but I've confidence that you will manage. Just take patience with him and beware the stubbornness of dwarves. What they call determination most would deem bullheadedness."

Bilbo's eyes widen at this, and the elf gives him a pat on the shoulder and says, "If you have need, I will leave my falcon here, his name is Rasilon. Write your needs in a small letter, call him to you, and bind the letter to the cord attached to his left talon and he will see it to me personally and I will provide you what assistance I can."

"You're leaving right now?" Bilbo asks in astonishment.

Gandalf nods. "I sent for Elrond to check in on Kili, and we can both see that he will be well tended here, and we must away on other business. I will pop in from time to time to check in on you and Master Kili, but I believe you seem to have this well in hand."

Bilbo watches helplessly as the wizard and the elf quit his house and leave a strange dwarf, Kili they called him, in his care.

Bilbo huffs and mutters, "He warns me of the stubbornness of dwarves, but what of the aloofness of wizards?"

With a sigh he heads to his kitchen and mourns the loss of breakfast, but now it is the time for brunch, or second breakfast as some call it, and so he takes out the makings of soup with chicken, carrots, celery, rice, and peas, as well as some of his secret ingredients, a hint of brown sugar, lemon grass, rosemary, time, pepper, cloves, and basil. He puts the cauldron over the fire, and is about to prepare dough for bread when he hears a crash and unfamiliar curse coming from the direction of the hall of his bedroom.

He abandons gathering the ingredients for the dough and hurries down the corridor as more crashing and cursing sounds from his room. He throws open his door and sees his bedroom in a state of mess that quite overwhelms him.

"You there! Stop that!" he scolds at the sheet wrapped dwarf stumbling about his room, pawing through his wardrobe.

The dwarf turns at the sound of the voice and his dark eyes narrow on Bilbo. "Where are my bloody clothes and who in all of Mordor are you?! Where am I? Last I remember I just escaped a band of goblins and was bleeding to death at the bottom of a mountain!"

"Well I was taken from my breakfast this morning to discover you filthy and bleeding on my doorstep. I took you in, got you cleaned up, and saw to your wounds. Your clothes I have yet to tend to in washing, and I doubt anything of mine will fit you. Now I suggest you get back to bed, or if you're in need of the privy the bathroom is the second door on your left," Bilbo snaps, and then remembering his patience he softens his tone and says, "My name is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, and you will be staying here throughout your recovery. Now if there is nothing more, back to bed with you so that I can finish cooking brunch. Hope you don't mind soup. I've prepared enough of it to last us several meals throughout the day as I'm not sure what your stomach may withstand at this time."

At the grumbling of his stomach the young dwarf blushes and turns his face to the floor in shame. "Sounds fine. I'll back to bed then, but… Could you maybe bring me some of my things? My sword or quiver? It would be a comfort to have now that I'm in a strange land."

"And would you turn these weapons against me?" Bilbo asks, his voice a little high pitched and the dwarf snorts.

"You hardly seem a threat Mr. Boggins."

"It's Baggins!" Bilbo retorts and turns on the heel of his sizable hobbit feet and heads back to the kitchen to attend the soup, and then to his door where Gandalf had left the dwarf's possessions.

He looks through the vast collection of weapons on the trunk, the axes, swords, a bow and quiver of arrows, a mace, two broad swords that appear to match and a collection of knives among them. He selects the knives and takes them to his room to his coarse guest.

When he returns to his room he sees the dwarf struggling to right some of the furnishings he over turned in addition to trying to keep the sheet wrapped about his waist. Bilbo shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he says, "Back to bed with you before you tear your stitches. I can tend to the mess."

The dwarf looks up with a start and then his eyes narrow on the collection of knives in his host's hands. He stumbles toward the hobbit and falls to his knees as he looks at the weapons, delicately fingering the hilts and blinking back tears.

"Where… Where did you get these?" the dark haired, dark eyed dwarf looks up, pain evident in his gaze.

Bilbo clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable and says, "Gandalf left them here for you. He also left a trunk of yours by my door to help with expenses he said. That is neither here nor there. You're a guest in my home. I'll see to you, and you're welcome to stay as you wish. I'll not turn you out."

Kili shakes his head, a broken sound escaping his lips as he begins to tremble, still fingering the hilts of the blades. "This is too much, your kindness, your generosity. I should have died with the others. That would have been honorable."

"Hey, hey now," Bilbo says and reaches down to brace the young dwarf's shoulder with a firm hold and says, "I'll take charge of your weapons until you are better and of clearer mind. You've naught to worry about, the Shire is under Gandalf's protection, and we are a peaceful, quiet people. We keep mostly to ourselves. Now lets get you back to bed and I'll have the soup ready soon. I'll bring you a bowl and one for myself and we'll enjoy it here, and maybe get to know each other a bit better. I also need to prepare the bread. Bread would be good for you, some sustenance to build up your strength."

"Sounds good, but before you do I've a request. My trousers, can you bring them to me, there's something in the pockets that I need," the dwarf says, and Bilbo nods.

He goes to the basket where he keeps his laundry and retrieves the trousers covered in filth. He wrinkles his nose, but if this will bring his guest comfort then he will endure this. Once he's back in the room he sees that the knives are on his dresser on the far side of the room and the dwarf has returned to the bed.

"These are not fit for wearing at the moment. I haven't the time to start on the washing just yet," Bilbo says, but the dwarf shakes his head.

"That's not it. I just need what's in the pocket. I'm fine as I am for now. Nothing neither of us hasn't seen before, both being male," he says, and takes the trousers Bilbo holds out to him and fishes around in the pockets.

His face darkens as he retrieves what looks like a ring from within. He doesn't seem pleased with what he's found, but there is a spark of what Bilbo imagines is that stubbornness Gandalf mentioned earlier as the dwarf examines what's in his hand, and then looks up at Bilbo, "I don't wish to alarm you friend but this is a thing of dark magic. It's been placed in my keeping, and you needn't worry. I'll keep it from your sight. I just didn't want you to come by it accidentally and pay the price for it's keeping."

"Fair enough," Bilbo concedes and catches the trousers as the dwarf tosses them back to him.

"Mr. Baggins," the dwarf calls, and Bilbo inclines his head as the dwarf bows his head and says, "Kili, at your service."

"Then call me Bilbo, Kili. Welcome to Bag End, my home," the hobbit replies, and then raises a brows as Kili seems to be about to ask for something more.

Kili huffs, winces as the movement pulls at his stitches and then says, "I… Would you be able to fetch me some thin leather and the tools for the crafting of it? I'd like something to do while restricted to this bed and it seems I would be hard pressed to work metal or find smith work in my current condition."

"After brunch I can see to it," Bilbo says with a smile and scurries off to the kitchen to check the soup and make the bread for it.

Once the bread is baked and the meat and vegetables in the soup tender Bilbo finds an old tray, a couple of bowls, and silverware. He also takes out a couple of cups, and he is caught in surprise, wondering what his guest might prefer for his drink. Bilbo calls out the question down the hall to his room, and the answer is given back in a shout, "Ale if you have it!"

Bilbo's eyes widen, but he gets the mug and goes off to where his finer drinks, wines and ales are kept and obliges the dwarf with his finest ale. For himself he decides on water. He pulls the large cauldron of soup from the fire and using a ladle fills the bowls, settling them on the tray he's found. He adds the ale and glass of water to the tray, and cuts two slices from the freshly baked bread to add to a plate that he puts on the tray and then with the tray in hand he walks down the hall to his room.

He notices from the doorway that Kili is dozing. He places the tray down on his dresser and approaches the dwarf. He pulls the sheet down from Kili's chest to his waist, examining the stitched wound in his side and as he places his hand on Kili's side to gently shift him to get a closer look the dwarf starts and grabs his arm. Bilbo cries out, and with wide dark eyes Kili releases the hobbit as he realizes where he is.

"Sorry Mr. Bilbo, but maybe next time you can call out to wake me. I'm easy to start these days it would seem," Kili says, a big smile pulling at his mouth, but not reaching his eyes. The dwarf seems too young to be so jaded, and Bilbo imagines that once that smile had been quite pleasant to look upon.

"I'll remember for next time, now we need to get you sitting up so you don't spill the soup. You'll have the tray for your lap. I can manage without it," Bilbo says.

Kili raises a dark brow of inquiry, and Bilbo can only imagine that in happier times this dwarf must have been known for his mischievous streak. "Quite the charmer you are Mr. Baggins, already have me out of my clothes, as you like in your bed, and serving what is for me breakfast in bed."

Bilbo flushes bright red doing his best to ignore the comment and Kili takes the initiative to sit up and Bilbo makes quick work of snatching the pillows and bringing them up for the dwarf to lean back against, providing some cushion between the dwarf's back and the headboard of the bed.

Once Kili is settled and sitting up, Bilbo takes his bowl, glass, and silverware from the tray and takes the tray with bread, bowl, silverware, and ale to the dwarf. Kili takes the ale and sets it down on the bedside table within his reach, and immediately he grabs up one of the slices of bread shoving it into his mouth. Bilbo watches with horrified amazement as the dwarf chews with his mouth open.

Upon finishing the bread, the dwarf takes the bowl of soup in his hands, disregarding the silverware completely and slurps the broth, meat, and vegetables down with little thought. He eats so fast that Bilbo actually wonders if he tastes any of it at all.

Once he's done with the soup, the dwarf then reaches for the ale and drains it. Bilbo wonders how the dwarf has managed so far to eat the entirety of his meal without choking. After finishing the ale Kili unleashes an enormous belch and scratches at his chest before looking at Bilbo and asking, "Well, aren't you going to eat?"

"It would seem at the moment that my appetite has failed me. Would you care for more? There's the other slice of bread and you can have this bowl of soul as well if you're still hungry. I can fetch you more ale," Bilbo offers, and Kili takes the bread and finishes it off and Bilbo takes his soup to the still hungry dwarf while taking the mug out to refill it.

While he's refilling the mug he recalls some leather and tools his mother had, for she favored crafting things, kept in her glory box. He decides he'll retrieve that as well to give he dwarf something to do as he'd requested earlier. With the leather, tools, and refilled ale Bilbo returns to the room. Kili smiles warmly at him, a smile that brightens at the sight of the things Bilbo has brought to him.

Kili takes his time with his second mug of ale as Bilbo clears out the dishes. While in the kitchen Bilbo's appetite returns. He makes a sandwich and eats it quickly so as to return to the guest in his home.

Upon his return to the room he's noticed that Kili has already started working on the leather, fashioning what looks to be a small drawstring purse, and the intended cords of the purse are rather long. He sits down in a wooden chair he keeps in his room, drawing it closer to watch the dwarf at work, taking with him his glass of water to set next to the dwarf's ale within his reach on the bedside table.

The dwarf takes his time fashioning the bag, making it secure, triple threading it, almost as though he's fashioning it to be a small water skin. He tests the weight of the stitching of the leather pieces, tugging it and is pleased at the strength of it.

He then looks up at Bilbo and asks for a candle so he can heat the soldering tool he's been provided with. Bilbo does as asked, finding a candle on the dresser and making quick work of lighting it. He brings the candle over to the bedside table, watches as the dwarf puts the tip of the tool in the flame heating it. Once the tip glows with heat the dwarf seals his stitch work with fire, making the small bag waterproof. Once that is done, and the leather cooled, the dwarf returns the solder to the flame to stay hot.

He situates the bag so that his stitching and soldering of it is on the inside, the seams of the small bag, well done and leaving the bag in a fitting teardrop shape. Bilbo then watches as the dwarf retrieves the tool and begins etching symbols and runes into the leather, taking his time and repeating the process on both sides of the bag.

The dwarf then sets aside the tool, and in Khuzdul, the language of his people, he appears to pray over the item. Once he's finished he reaches into the drawer of the bedside table, retrieves the very same item he'd taken earlier from his trousers, and drops it into the little bag. He then fashions a long leather strip, threads it through where he meant the bag to be a drawstring, centers the item, tightly knots the leather strip, soldering and effectively sealing the small leather bag closed.

Finished with his task he ties the leather strips about his neck until the bag rests at the base of his throat, using a complicated knot to make sure the leather pouch is secure, and then cuts the ends of the strips short, turns it about and then looks up to his host with a smile.

"Would you mind taking the soldering tool and finishing this up by sealing the knot for me? I plan to never be rid of this item, and sealing the knot will insure that," Kili requests and then smiles encouragingly at the hobbit as he reaches for the tool and holds it out to Bilbo. "I trust that you won't burn me, and even if you do, it won't be the worst of the injuries I've suffered of late, Bilbo."

The hobbit fulfills the dwarf's request, albeit rather timidly and carefully. The dwarf is pleased when Bilbo is done and then lets out a long yawn.

"It looks as though you could use some rest. Settle in and go to sleep. I'll let you know when it's lunchtime, and then afternoon tea. I'll prepare some of my mother's favorite for you, and there will be sandwiches and fresh biscuits I'll put on. I'll also look after your laundry. Call out if you need anything Kili," the hobbit says as he blows out the candle and watches the dwarf get settled down into the bed.

"Sounds like something to look forward to. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Baggins," he says around a yawn and as he drifts off he softly adds, "I promise one day I'll make myself worthy of it."

Bilbo simply shakes his head and begins clearing out the dishes and tray set out on the other bedside table by the dwarf. Once out of his room he settles in to do the tasks at hand, the cleaning, laundry, and mending, but Bilbo can't help wondering at the promise the dwarf had let slip out earlier.

* * *

Please review! Updates coming soon!


	2. Two: A Disgrace to the Name of Baggins

Disclaimer: Please refer to first chapter.

Author's Note: Here's the latest update! I hope you enjoy and review! It will be quite evident by this chapter, if you haven't guessed already, what the pairing in this fic will be. Again there will be slash as this fic progresses. You have been warned, continue at your own risk.

* * *

Two: A Disgrace to the Name of Baggins

The laundry has been out on the line for a little over an hour, the sun is bright, Bilbo has just finished baking the biscuits and even some strawberry scones for teatime in addition to the cheese, smoked pork and tomato sandwiches, and the kettle is whistling. The herbs he uses for his mother's special tea, hibiscus flowers, licorice root, orange peel, rosehips, and lemongrass are tied off in small bits of cheesecloth and he drops the bags into the cups. As he fills the cups with the steaming water to leave them to steep there is a knocking at his door.

It's a dreaded and persistent rhythm of knocking, and just leave it to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins to intrude upon his teatime with his new guest, probably to try and force him into considering one of her sisters or cousins for courtship. He does a quick check around his home to make sure anything of value is secure and out of her reach. He still has not forgotten the time she tried to scuttle off with his mother's finest silver spoons. He prepares a genteel expression, although he fully intends to shoo her off.

Her knocking has grown louder and she even calls out, "Bilbo Baggins! I know you are within! You can't avoid your duty as a respectable Baggins forever! Come on then, I've some biscuits and cakes prepared to surprise you for teatime!"

"And to make off with my china, no doubt," he grouses quietly to himself as he again forces a genteel expression and answers his door before she can beat the fresh paint off of it.

"Oh Bilbo, there you are," she says, the smile making her already unpleasant face even more sour in his opinion.

"Lobelia, what a surprise, you know I'm really not prepared to receive guests at the moment, perhaps some other time, though I must say the biscuits and cakes do smell delightful," Bilbo says, all the while thinking they are probably poisoned.

She narrows her eyes at him, and Bilbo thinks that for all the warning Gandalf mentioned of the stubbornness of dwarves, Gandalf has yet to acquaint himself with the stubbornness of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She pushes at the door, and he places his foot behind it to prevent her further purchase into his home.

"Nonsense," she says as she tries to push past him to gain entrance. "Everyone has time to prepare for guests for tea, and I've brought the refreshments. It's not so pressing a task to get down another cup."

She is nearly through the door when she suddenly stops of her own volition, her usually beady and shrewd eyes widen to comical proportions and her mouth falls open, and Bilbo wonders at this expression and winces at the shrill shriek that escapes her, only to startle and jump as a bare arm lands about his shoulder and he's pulled against the side of his houseguest, a bare dwarf draped in nothing but bed sheets, a whole head taller than Bilbo, with his long dark hair ruffled, warm from his sleep, and a smile on his face as he says, "I thought you were to bring tea to bed with you."

Kili then pauses to look at the intruder, a seemingly pushy Halfling woman, and tilts his head to the side. "Bilbo you never mentioned you were expecting guests this afternoon."

"That's because I wasn't," he hisses, and sends a glare up at the mischievous dwarf, fully knowing what this looks like to the contemptible and abominable Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

"Well, she's here now, why not have her for tea? Did I hear mention of cakes?" Kili says, his smile brightening, and mischief lighting up his brown eyes.

Lobelia makes a series of high-pitched grunts and squawks before narrowing her beady-eyed glare on Bilbo.

"So _this_ is why you deny the eligible ladies of Hobbiton courtship! _He's_ not even a hobbit!" she hisses, and then she continues darkly, "Bilbo Baggins you are an _utter_ disgrace to the respectable name of Baggins!"

With that being said she unleashes a final nasally snort and turns around to flounce down the path from his door, and Bilbo's eyes widen as he realizes what has happened. He quickly pulls away from the darkly chuckling mostly bare (and still injured, he reminds himself), dwarf, and closes his door before leaning back against it, trying to regulate his breath.

Once he is as composed as he is likely to get under the circumstances he narrows his hazel eyes on the dwarf and snaps, "Well now you've gone and done it! She'll have the whole town aware of my very male and non-hobbit lover by this very evening! You mark my words, that dreadful woman! What were you thinking? What are you even doing out of bed?"

Kili raises a brow with a smirk and says, "Because that last questions you've addressed at me wouldn't support her claim at all."

Bilbo lets out a rather loud and displeased grunt, turns on his heel, and stomps away as Kili laughs and simultaneously groans in pain for the ache in his side the laughter costs him.

"Harumph!" Bilbo mutters. "Serves him right, it does."

Bilbo checks on the tea, adds a stick of cinnamon to each cup, and places the sandwiches, biscuits, and scones on a tray to take out and serve, and then he recalls that Kili is still draped in a sheet. He pauses in his tea preparations, goes out to his hanging line to retrieve the dwarf's clothes and storms back to the entrance parlour of his home, seeing the dwarf clutching at his side, but still laughing and sitting on his mother's glory box. This will not do.

He tosses the slightly damp underthings, trousers and black linen shirt to the dwarf, directs him to the nearest lavatory to wash up and more importantly get dressed, and provides the dwarf with directions to his library. If Kili is feeling well enough to be out of bed and cause mischief then he can take care of himself and find his way to the library on his own.

Bilbo carries the tea things to his library only to find that Kili is already there and perusing the books and desk, nosing about. Bilbo clears his throat and the dwarf looks up, his smile wide and even reaching his eyes. Bilbo can't help himself as he returns the smile, pleased at least to see that the dwarf is clothed now. Kili takes the initiative to clear off a table of several books and maps, depositing them on the near crowded writing desk. Bilbo sets down the tray, and then the two of them pull up stools to the table. Bilbo sets the table, serving Kili first his tea and offering up the sandwiches and goodies he's prepared.

Kili nods and then takes a sandwich, stuffing a rather large bite of it into his mouth and Bilbo wonders if he even tastes or chews the food before swallowing. Bilbo is gaping as Kili continues to stuff his face with the biscuits and scones as well before reaching for another sandwich.

Kili pauses as he realizes he's been gawked at and raises a brow as spilling crumbs from his open mouth he asks, "Something the matter?"

Bilbo shakes himself from his stupor and replies as politely as he can, "No, I'm just trying to acquaint myself with the apparent dining habits of a dwarf."

Kili blushes at this and does his best to slow down his eating as he watches Bilbo begin to eat, daintily nibbling at his sandwich, sipping his tea, and biting into a scone. Bilbo actually lets out a moan over the scone, and Kili feels his chest tighten and heat rise to his belly, and he reaches for another scone, this time taking his time with it to see what about it would make the hobbit groan.

As Bilbo takes another sip of his tea he asks, "Are you not fond of tea? You haven't touched yours yet."

Kili breaks away from his concentration of the taste of the rather delightful confection, and diligently reaches for his cup. He gives it pause to realize that unlike most teas, either being of a brown or green quality that this tea is actually red. He also raises a brow at the stick of cinnamon in it, but the hobbit seems to be enjoying it.

He follows the example of the hobbit and gingerly sips at the warm liquid, his eyes widening in surprise at the tastes of bitter and sweet bursting on his tongue, unlike anything he's ever experienced in drinking tea before.

The hobbit smiles at the dwarf's stunned expression and chuckles. "It's actually rather inaccurate to call it tea as there are no actual tea leaves in it. It's an herbal infusion, good for building up your health and pleasant to taste. It's even good chilled on occasion. I take it that you like it?"

"Well it's not ale, but it will do," Kili says, that smile that Bilbo has found himself deeming charming alighting the dwarf's face, and Bilbo finds himself actually looking at the dwarf, and he furrows his brow.

Kili as he finishes off another sandwich (and Bilbo is glad he made so many based on the dwarf's appetite through brunch and lunch) looks up to meet the hobbit's curious gaze, careful to swallow this time before speaking and asks, "What is it?"

Bilbo shakes his head and says, "Nothing really. It's just that you're not what I expected in a dwarf. You're rather rustic I'll admit, but your appearance is more gentle than I might have imagined."

Kili nods and says, "I'm not like most dwarves. I have a fairer complexion, and a beard that refuses to grow. Made me an oddity to the others, back when I had a home."

"When you had a home, you don't have one anymore?" Bilbo asks, and he feels embarrassed for having asked the question as Kili shrugs.

"Least not somewhere I would be welcomed anymore. Better to let them think I was as lost as the others than to return alone and failed in our quest," Kili says with a shrug, the sadness returning to his eyes, and he's stunned when Bilbo reaches out and takes his hand.

He looks up questioningly at the hobbit, and Bilbo offers him a tentative smile. "That you're alive is a good thing, whether you realize it now or not, and I'm sure that the others who were lost would be glad to hear of it. As for not having a home, well, I am very much alone, and soon all of the Shire will see that I'm an outcast. My future looks rather lonely, but for dwarf companionship, friendship rather. You've a home here as long as you need it. If Gandalf brought you to my home then you're a good man, and I extend my home to be yours as well if you would like."

Kili takes in a sharp breath and bowing his head he says, "You hobbits, you're too trusting, and far too hospitable for your own good. I accept your offer, as I have too few options at the moment, and I promise you that I will one day repay you for the friendship you offer me, even if it is just in the form of regularly chasing that woman from your doorstep."

Bilbo wrinkles his nose and grins as he lets out a laugh. "Yes, I suppose you have made quite the impression upon Lobelia Sackville-Baggins if you've done nothing else at the very least."

-THE HOBBIT-

It's been a fortnight caring for the dwarf, that the need for clothes is finally dawning on the pair of them; after all, Kili needs to own more than the clothes on his back. Bilbo vaguely recalls Gandalf mentioning something about making arrangements to clothe the dwarf when he first came to check on it, but to Bilbo's knowledge nothing has come of it. The dwarf's physical recovery is remarkable and Bilbo suspects mostly due in part to the salve given him by Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

Bilbo has learned quite a bit in the behavior of his guest, obviously Kili has known the bad end of an adventure. Usually he's of cheery company, mischievous, clever, and quite funny, but at times he has his moments of melancholy and it is usually during this time that he sees the dwarf cleaning and sharpening the blades of the knives Bilbo retrieved for him the first day or a particularly large sword with elvish writing on the blade. The dwarf takes special care of the weapons, handling them with a kind of reverence born of love and loss.

At night the dwarf wakes at odd hours in a state of bewilderment, and sometimes acting in violence before he returns to himself. Names are shouted by him, Bofur, Bifur, Bomber, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Balin, Dwalin, and there are two names in particular that bear the most anguish to the dwarf, Uncle Thorin and Fili.

Bilbo hasn't the courage nor heart to ask Kili about these names yet, or how he came to be injured before landing on Bilbo's doorstep. Of course the dwarf has managed to keep himself busy with his leather crafting and helping Bilbo with the chores and making their meals. Still Bilbo has noticed the growing restlessness in Kili and he imagines that some new scenery would do the both of them good, even if Lobelia has managed to spread the word of how much a disgrace to the Baggins name Bilbo has become.

"So what plans have we today Mr. Bilbo?" Kili asks as he slips out of the room that Bilbo once called his own.

Bilbo has moved into the guestroom next to the master bedroom of the house, but that is neither here nor there as long as Kili is comfortable. Bilbo looks up at the question directed at him, and sighs.

"Well I was thinking of going into Hobbiton to restock the pantry and we really should see about some clothes for you. Besides we both could use a day free of the house," Bilbo says with a shrug.

Kili raises a dark brow at Bilbo and manages a cheeky smile. "And here I thought you enjoyed me running about your house draped in your bed dressings."

Bilbo blushes brightly and the dwarf laughs heartily. "I rather think appropriate dress is in dire need for you Mr. Kili… Oh my, your surname. If you are to be introduced to the people of the Shire and welcomed, you'll need a last name."

Kili sucks in a sharp breath, but then shakes his head and says, "Underhill. I am now Kili Underhill of Bag End."

Bilbo's eyes widen and then he accepts his friend's name and desire to keep who he was far from memory.

"Right, Mr. Underhill of Bag End it is. Are you feeling well enough for a venture into town to the market and perhaps to the pub for a pint or two of Ale?"

"Sounds like a fantastic idea. I think a day away from home is a necessary. Also I'd like to look into smithing equipment and more leather for working. Something to keep me occupied, maybe a means of income," Kili replies.

"Income? The chest of gold brought with you is more than enough to live comfortably for several lifetimes in the Shire. You don't need to work or contribute to the household. I'm fairly well off myself with what I have," Bilbo says, not knowing whether he should be offended or not.

Kili tilts his head as he looks down at the strange little man. "I want something to do and if it will contribute to the household, all the better. I was raised to be productive rather than idle, not that household chores and such keep you idle, but you have your writing and translations. Me, well I have my hands and the skills taught to me, and I am a dwarf quite skilled with my hands."

Bilbo flushes at the thought of the dwarf's large, work roughened hands, especially when compared to his own soft, long fingered hands, and he wonders at the skill such rough hands really do possess. He's quick to shake away the thoughts, and blushes again at the young dwarf's inquisitive look.

"Maybe I should be asking you if you're well enough for going into town. You're awful rosy cheeked today. Sure you haven't come down with a fever?" Kili asks, the mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"I'll have you know that I'm quite all right and in the tip top of health."

"Good then it's to town today," Kili says, his smile lighting up his entire face.

Kili is dressed, his clothes having been laundered the day before, and he makes quick work of pulling on his boots and his cloak. He also fits the leather armor on, and adds his sword. Bilbo's eyes widen. Kili looks very much like a warrior.

"Um, we're only going into town. The cloak would be advisable as there is a chill, but the rest, well, while I will admit the market can get rather fierce, especially if Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is out today, you won't be heading into battle," Bilbo says, and notices as Kili flushes in embarrassment.

Kili nods and then says, "Right then, sword stays at home, but you won't object to the knives will you?"

Bilbo's eyes widen at the question but he merely shakes his head in amazement as he says gently, "I meant it when I said we hobbits are peace abiding people. Really, don't judge us based on the Sackville-Bagginses."

Kili chuckles and says, "It will make me feel better to have something on me. I… The knives are…were my brother's. I'll take one, two at most. I have a place for one up my sleeve and another down my boot."

"Fine, fine, but you won't have need of them. It's all right though."

Once Bilbo is dressed and ready with money in his pockets the pair of them begin the walk into town. Neither of them miss the eyes on them as they walk through the Shire. Many of the looks are curios or disapproving. The pair are quite a sight, Bilbo in his neat clothes and waistcoat and the dwarf standing a whole head taller than Bilbo and dressed like a warrior.

The first place they visit is the tailor, and Gandalf, true to his word had stopped by the tailor's and left him with Kili's measurements. While in the tailor's Kili tries on a few pants and shirts while Bilbo settles the bill for the clothes made based off the measurements Gandalf had given the tailor.

Once he's settled with the tailor Bilbo turns around to see Kili coming out of a back room wearing clothes fit for a hobbit. They fit his waist just fine, however they are entirely too short on him. The sleeves of the shirt end just at his elbows and the bottom of the trousers come to just above his knees.

"Never thought I'd say I've tried on something and it was too short for me. This is quite a turn about from normal," Kili says, turning this way and that and putting on a show for Bilbo.

"You look ridiculous!" Bilbo says with a laugh.

Kili grins back and returns to the changing room and after a few minutes he returns in his previous clothes, complete with the leather guards.

The two depart from the tailor, the parcel with Kili's clothes in the dwarf's right hand. Their next stop is the market. Bilbo goes to the grocer, trying to ignore the stares of the other customers, to place an order for delivery of the main staples, flour, sugar, eggs, butter, and herbs, and then he mentions that he might be adding to the delivery order.

They wander the small market together, Bilbo adding fresh fruits and vegetables to his order while Kili wrinkles his nose and asks about the selection of meat. Bilbo chuckles and says they'll stop by the butcher's on the way to the pub.

Bilbo notices when Kili eyes the display of licorice, and smiles. As Kili walks off he adds licorice to his order, and then they move on to the butcher's where Kili insists on getting large stores of meat, beef, chicken, and pork.

"Once I've fully mended I'll get us better meat, deer, quail, even rabbit, even show you how to cook it properly, but until then this will do. Should be well enough for hunting in another week or so. My side's still tender," Kili says.

Bilbo's eyes widen. "You needn't trouble yourself, Kili."

"No trouble, a little wild meat is good for you, put hair on your chest and chin it will," Kili says with a bright grin, and Bilbo likes how the smiles are reaching Kili's eyes more and more, making them sparkle.

Their next stop is the pub. They take a table in the back, as Bilbo lets Kili choose, and Kili raises his hand to gain the attention of a barmaid. It is not lost on either of them that it takes them awhile to get served, and the pub has gone quieter since they've entered. Bilbo sighs about to get up, but Kili puts his hand firmly on Bilbo's shoulder, his brows rise as he nods for Bilbo to take his seat again.

Seeing that they aren't going to get any service Kili nudges the parcel of his clothes under Bilbo's chair and then he gets to his feet and makes his way over to the bar. He is ignored by the barmaids, and can feel every eye in the pub on him. He knocks his hand down on the bar and finally a squat hobbit wiping down the bar looks up.

"My friend and I would like a couple of ales," he says and retrieves a few gold pieces from where his small leather purse is tied at his belt, then tosses them to the bar. "I don't care about the hospitality, as long as the ale's good. I'm not paying you for more than drink. If I signal I expect refills. Four gold pieces enough to start?"

"We don't serve your kind in here," the hobbit says.

Kili raises a brow and snorts. "And what kind would that be?"

"Strangers," the hobbit replies.

"My name is Kili Underhill of Bag End, and I do believe my companion Mr. Bilbo Baggins is well known here. Now I'll have our ales," Kili says, his tone low and his eyes narrowed.

The hobbit behind the bar says no more as he grabs a couple of large ale mugs, fills them up, and takes them to the dwarf.

"There, not so difficult was it?" Kili asks.

Bilbo is anxiously looking around the pub, seeing everyone staring between him and the dwarf at the bar. Scratch that, the dwarf walking back to their table with two mugs of ale.

"Drink up Bilbo, and if you want more, you'll get it," Kili says with a wink.

Bilbo shakes his head but takes his mug, they clink their glasses and Bilbo takes a sip and Kili drains nearly half of his mug in one go, some of the ale spilling from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. He wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and looks at Bilbo, tilting his head and sighing.

"You know, I don't quite get you Bilbo. I mean you're settled, have a nice home, I guess for a hobbit you're not so bad on the eyes. You're probably at marriageable age by now. Why were you living all alone in that nice house of yours? And not that I'm ungrateful, but why so willing to invite me to stay with you?"

Bilbo shrugs and takes a good hardy swallow from his mug as he says, "Well Gandalf trusts you, so I'll take him at his word, and from what I've gotten to know about you, aside from our differences in table manners you're enjoyable enough company. As far as my being a bachelor, well, I just haven't found someone I felt an interest in."

"Weren't you ever lonely? What about the comforts to be found with a woman?" Kili asks, genuinely curious now, and the ale loosening his tongue.

"I suppose there were moments when I was lonely. When I was younger I courted, and I know the touch of a woman if that's what you're asking, but it just never seems enough. The spark I'm looking for, that feeling of friendship with passion, it's just never there," Bilbo says.

Kili outright laughs and shakes his head. "Not that I've known many hobbits, but you have a sense of companionship like that of a lass! Where's your sense of adventure? That take charge of what you want moment?"

Bilbo's eyes widen. "That sounds barbaric!"

Kili nearly chokes on the last gulp of his ale and coughs a little as he sets the empty mug on the table. "Not really, there's some finesse. It's not as though I'm telling you to knock her on the head and carry her to your bed. You just need to find the right kind of woman for you."

"That's if there is a woman for me," Bilbo mumbles as he tips his mug back to finish his own drink and Kili raises his eyebrows in surprise, having caught what Bilbo says.

"If not a woman, then what other option is there?" Kili asks, and he watches in amusement as Bilbo spits out his last mouthful of ale, and looks wide-eyed at Kili.

"Um, uh… Right, well," Bilbo says, and voice has grown higher in pitch.

Kili raises his arm to signal for more ale and a moment later two more filled mugs are set on their table and he reaches over and claps a still stuttering Bilbo on the back.

"It's not wrong if that's what you like and you find the right someone," Kili says with a warm smile, and Bilbo lets out his breath in relief.

"Thanks," he manages, still a little shaky as he reaches for the reassurance of the ale and takes several gulps.

"Easy, slow down there," Kili says.

"I… I mean… It's not proper for a respectable hobbit. You see how we've been treated throughout the day and that's just because Lobelia has been gossiping about us. To be honest I expect you'll probably be ready to move on once you're well enough considering…"

"It doesn't change who you are Bilbo, and I like it at Bag End, unless you'd rather see me gone," Kili says and directs his gaze to the scarred top of the table.

"No! Not at all. I would be pleased if you considered Bag End your home… It's just isn't there someone out there for you?"

Kili snorts. "Not really. I'm odd looking for a dwarf, my face is too fair, and I've a beard that won't grow. I always took the piss for looking different while I was growing up… My brother and Uncle…" Kili pauses, taking in a sharp breath and a gulp of ale. "They took up for me."

"You don't look so bad to me," Bilbo says and then blushes and trains his eyes to the table.

Kili chuckles and then says, "Thanks Mr. Baggins. You're not so off putting yourself, and I don't mind the rumors either. Wouldn't even be bothered if they were true."

Again Bilbo chokes and Kili claps him firmly a few times on the back. "What was that?"

"I think you've heard me," Kili says with a wink and Bilbo takes it upon himself to finish his drink, and finds that his head is swimming.

"Easy there, I think I'll finish this off and we'll call it a day. I can wait till I'm feeling better to look into purchasing equipment to start a smithy. We've had enough excitement for one day," he says, and he works to finish his ale, and then gets to his feet, helping Bilbo up and gathering the parcel with his new clothes in them.

Bilbo is wobbly on his feet as they make their way back to Bag End and Kili is amused that it appears that he's such a lightweight. Once they are back at Bag End, Bilbo is talking about being an utter disgrace to the name of Baggins, and cursing Lobelia Sackville-Baggins for being the one to point this out to him, and Kili is struggling to keep his amusement to himself, finding the inebriated hobbit delightfully entertaining.

"I've more ale in the pantry, lets have some," Bilbo says, and Kili shakes his head.

"I think you've had your fill and on a near empty stomach. Let's get you off to bed and I'll see about putting the food in the pantry once it's delivered and I'll make something for dinner. You've been taking such good care of me; it's time I return the favor. Don't you think?"

"You're taking me to bed then?" Bilbo asks and then flushes a bright red.

Kili bursts out laughing, clutching at his still tender side and shakes his head. "Not quite like that, but I'll see you to your room."

"So then you didn't mean it? You'll probably leave first chance you get. I'm an utter disgrace. I should find a nice hobbit girl to court, make a family with, but… And now you can't stand me," Bilbo mutters, and Kili's eyes widen in surprise.

Kili takes in a sharp breath, against the protest of his side and shakes his head. "It's not that. I meant it when I said you should find someone you like whether lass or lad, hobbit, dwarf, elf, what have you. I will say this though, if you take to fancying an Orc I won't know what to make of you Bilbo Baggins."

"And if it's you?" Bilbo asks.

Kili's eyes widen in surprise and his breath catches in his throat. "I wouldn't mind if it were me Bilbo, but I wouldn't deserve it. You don't know my past, what I've done."

"I don't care about that. Seems to me you're more than good enough," Bilbo says, and Kili shakes his head as he claps his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and leads him to the master bedroom, tucking Bilbo in. He stays with the inebriated hobbit until the hobbit is softly snoring and then he slips out of the room to wait on their earlier purchases to arrive.

Once the delivery arrives, he and the cart driver take the things inside of the house, and once they are done Kili offers him a few coins for his trouble, and the cart driver takes the coins with a smile, tips his hat and then reaches in his pocket, bringing out a small bag that he hands the dwarf.

Kili raises a brow and the cart driver says, "It's the last part of the delivery, and you seem nice enough Mr. Underhill. Bilbo's been rather lonely since his parent's passing. It's good to see him out and about and happy again. You're a good match for him. Didn't know it when I first saw you, but now I know, it was right helpin' him with you."

Kili's brow furrows in confusion, and then he asks for the cart driver's name.

"Oh," the cart driver says with a slight bow forward, "Hamfast Gamgee, a friend of Mr. Bilbo's. I live down the way and tend my gardening. I took care of the delivery for Mr. Bilbo, the regular cart driver was refusing, and Mr. Grinton, that would be the grocer, he was fairly worried about how to make the delivery."

"I see," Kili says, and then he smiles at Hamfast. "Well thank you for your trouble, and for being a good friend to Bilbo."

"Of course, and don't worry about the town, once they've grown used to you, accepting you will be easy. They'll come around, we're just not used to strangers, that's all."

Kili nods and watches as Hamfast Gamgee walks back down to his cart. Hamfast gives a little wave back before he flicks his reigns and pulls off, and Kili finally feels welcomed to the Shire from someone other than Bilbo.

He closes the door and looks down at the bag in his hand. He opens it up and his eyes widen as he looks at the contents, licorice. He breathes in a sharp gasp and finds himself roughly seated on Bilbo's mother's glory box as he looks at the candy. Licorice, his and Fili's favorite, and what Uncle Thorin used to bring home to them after he was done working at the smithy in the Blue Mountains.

He brings his hand up to his mouth to cover the sob and hold it back. Tears leak from his eyes and down his cheek as he looks down at the candy and tries to catch his breath back. Bilbo must have seen him looking down at the candy.

He can feel his mouth pulling into a smile and he shakes his head.

"Mr. Bilbo Baggins," he says to himself, "You are far from a disgrace to your name. You are, in fact, a wonder."

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Three: Story Tellers and Toymakers

Author's Notes: I apologize for the wait. I've tried to aim for consistent updates for Saturday, but it would seem that my reconstructive jaw surgery interfered with that schedule just a bit. I have also been working on writing the next chapters. I will say this, the upcoming chapter that I'm am working on editing, chapter 4 is by for the longest, over 15,000 words. I look forward to posting that chapter, soon, by Saturday barring delay.

I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. Also, in this chapter we find out the fate of the other dwarves, and how Kili managed to escape Moria.

Please remember to review!

* * *

Three: Storytellers and Toymakers

Several months have come and gone and indeed the dwarf, Kili Underhill has become one with Bag End, and Bilbo is no longer in a state of loneliness, and has grown to care little of propriety as he has gotten to know the dwarf, as they have come to be good friends. Kili flirts with him, but they still remain friends, and nothing more, and thankfully Bilbo's recollection of his drunken confession of attraction for the dwarf is only very dimly recollected and thought to be a dream on his part.

The dwarf is a cheerful lad, young among his kind having only seen three and eighty years. He is clever and witty, and in the past several months he's taken to creating his own smithy just at the bottom of the hill containing Bag End. He's grown popular with the townsfolk, willing to accept his skill if not his kind among them, for he's quite good with metal work, both the kind required with making horse shoes, bridle bits, and useful things, sharpening axes, making ax heads, and with the finer things such as crafting jewelry.

The dwarf has become most popular among the children of Hobbiton, however, for he always has the need to be doing something, whether being productive or causing mischief and has taken to making toys, sometimes mechanical wonders, clockwork gadgetry, wooden figures and puzzle boxes, and even lively little music boxes that tinkle their tune from the turn of a key.

Bilbo has grown rather close with the dwarf, watching the joy in those dark eyes as he charms the children of the town with his toys and makes himself useful to others with his metal working skills, but Bilbo has also seen the dwarf in throws of melancholy, usually at night, when the dwarf writhes and tosses in his sleep, calling out the names of the people he's lost, clawing at the bed linens.

It is in the wee morning hours that Bilbo has been awoken and several times crept to the door of his former bedroom to see Kili in such a state and then suddenly bolting up, reaching for the strange blade kept leaning against the wall, his dark eyes glazed, tears running down his cheeks. The dwarf tries to contain his grief, bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting down on it to hold back his sobs, but Bilbo knows all about this, and he aches for the pain he knows his dwarf… Kili must feel.

While the dwarf is in the throws of nightmares he cries out names, Bifur, Bofur, Mr. Dwalin, Balin, but when the dreams are at their worst the names he cries out with the most anguish are Thorin and Fili.

It is nearing the point of a year since Kili's arrival on Bilbo's doorstep, and while their friendship has grown, so too has the power and horror of the young dwarf's nightmares. From the guestroom he's taken as his own, so close to the room he'd given Kili he can hear the beginning of the violence of the nightmares take hold on the dwarf.

He can hear the anguish in the young dwarf's thrashing, and then the most gut wrenching cry escapes the dwarf as he screams out the name Fili! Bilbo can't take it anymore. He gets to his feet, slips silently from his room to Kili's and watching from the door is no longer enough. He finds himself at the bed, making sure that the sword is out of reach lest he come to see the bad end of it, and then he's grasping the thrashing dwarf by the shoulders, straddling him and doing his best to ease the dwarf fighting his past.

It seems an eternity as he works to wake the dwarf, calling his name and forcibly holding down his shoulders. It's a wonder he hasn't been thrown off of Kili, but eventually the dwarf eases from the throws of his nightmare, his eyes pop open and his breathing, while labored, is evening out.

His dark eyes look around the room in alarm before they settle on Bilbo. Bilbo is staring down at him, something strange in the hobbit's eyes, sympathy and tenderness.

"You were dreaming. It was but a dream and you are here, home, at Bag End. It's all right. You needn't worry about what happened before. You're safe and home," Bilbo says, and while the hobbit trembles, his words are strong, his tone firm.

Kili takes in a shaky breath, brings a hand up to his face to find that he's been crying, and he draws his hand down over his scruff, which hasn't grown a bit since that morning he first awoke in Bag End.

"By Mahal's hammer, what did you think you were doing Bilbo, waking me up like this? I could have… You could have been hurt," Kili asks as he shifts beneath the hobbit, raising himself up on his elbows, and that is when the hobbit seems to realize his current position atop the dwarf.

Bilbo takes in a shaky breath, and sighs. "I can't stand to hear you in so much pain at night, and not doing anything. I know you've lost a lot, and I wanted to spare you it. You hardly gain any rest from sleep anymore and you work so hard in your waking hours, taking to bed later and later. It will come to affect your health if you keep it up. What is a bruise or a sore bum from being tossed to the floor when compared to bringing you comfort?"

"A sore bum?" Kili says, teasing in wake of the horrors slipping from his mind, and latching onto the first thing he can think of to bring a blush to the hobbit's cheeks.

Even in the dark of the early hours of the morn, with dawn a fair stretch off he can see the hobbit's cheeks darken, but he also notices that the hobbit has yet to get off of him, and heat begins to pool in his belly at their current precarious predicament, and he rather likes the idea of the hobbit on top of him, not that the position would remain in the throws of passion.

"You Mr. Boggins," he says, knowing how the name annoys Bilbo, "are a wonder. You would come to the comfort of a battle weary dwarf with little will to live, provide him food, home, and good company, and yet ask nothing in return. When I offer to repay you with the money from my labor you refuse."

"We are now equals in this household. It does not matter the cost of your stay. You are not a lodger, you have become as much a part of Bag End as any Baggins," Bilbo defends, and breaks their gaze to stare at the bedding, and he begins to pull back, to move, but Kili is quicker, scooting the pair of them up the bed and sitting up, grasping Bilbo's arms, and the hobbit finds himself firmly seated in the dwarf's lap, his legs on either side of the dwarf's hips.

"As underserving as I am, I am thankful for it, and much appreciative of the care and company. Is it that you really do fancy me, Mr. Bilbo Baggins?" Kili asks, his tongue sweeping across his lips in anticipation of the now stuttering and squirming hobbit's answer.

"I… um… You're not undeserving," Bilbo manages, and then something like anger sparks in his eyes and the hobbit is suddenly pushing against Kili's chest, trying to escape, but Kili wraps his arms about the hobbit and draws the small creature further into him as the hobbit continues in a rather cross tone, "But this is not a request for repayment! I do not want this if it is only appreciation! Y-you cannot… It's not fair to me or to you!"

Kili chuckles as he leans forward, his lips finding purchase against the struggling hobbit's throat, his scruff scratching against Bilbo's neck as he nibbles and licks at the sensitive skin he finds above a steadily darting pulse.

"It is not repayment," he mutters against that pulse in between nibbles and licks, and he smirks as he feels the fight begin to ebb in the hobbit, and he recalls their first time out together in the pub where they talked about companionship; he remembers what Bilbo had said, and Kili smiles as he adds, "This is friendship and passion. I told you once I didn't mind if the rumors were true. I think it's time that we give the rumors in town credit."

Bilbo lets out a squeak, his protests weakening even further when Kili's teeth find the lobe of his ear, nipping, tugging, and licking the flesh soothingly.

Bilbo lets out a moan and then his struggles renew, and Kili is perplexed as he pulls back to look at the hobbit in confusion, the moonlight filtering through the small round windows in the room serving to illuminate the frustration and mounting anger on the hobbit's face, and Kili's eyes widen.

"This isn't right," Bilbo states firmly. "I came to give you comfort, and not for anything else. You… This isn't…"

"Who cares about propriety when it is but me and you here?" Kili asks, his own frustration beginning to mount and he shifts and his arousal becomes very evident against the hobbit's backside as Bilbo's eyes widen comically as a result.

Bilbo shakes his head, his eyes sliding shut, and then he whimpers, and with a licking of his lips he shakes his head firmer and says, "For you it is comfort, for me it is something altogether and entirely different!"

Kili stills, and takes in a sharp breath. He draws his right hand free and brings it up to cup Bilbo's very smooth cheek and says, "What are you saying Bilbo? How is it different?"

"I more than fancy you!" the hobbit snaps in his agitation, and then he freezes, squeezes his eyes shut and seemingly prepares himself for violence or rejection, and Kili understands what the hobbit means to say, but doesn't understand the reaction.

"Bilbo," he tries gently. "If the sentiments are returned what then? This changes nothing of our friendship. This does not take from me the home this has become. This gives me greater reason to find happiness and a life here, for it is not Bag End that makes this home for me. It is you."

Bilbo swallows thickly, noting the serious tone in the dwarf's confession, and lets his breath out slowly as he raises to meet Kili's dark, heated gaze. Kili shifts his hand from Bilbo's cheek to grasp the hobbit's chin, and then he slowly moves forward until their lips meet, and the heat building within his belly erupts to flame. Home, yes, he is finally home, and it's startling that home is a hole in a hill with a fair-faced hobbit, and not some cold hall of gold in a lost kingdom in the Lonely Mountain.

As he pulls back he whispers, "You truly are a wonder, more precious than a lost store of gold in a homeland I've never known, and I thank you for it, thank Mahal that I am here with you now, and this is home, something previously unknown to me, and what a great gift it is that you've given me, however underserving I still am of it."

Bilbo swallows thickly, still lost to the feeling of the dwarf's surprisingly gentle and tender mouth on his own, and a shiver runs over his body as the dwarf's warm hand reaches and slips below his shirt to skim over his soft stomach, and the dwarf's lips are soft as they brush across his ear in a deep, raspy whisper, "Let me pay praise and worship you as only a son of Durin can Bilbo Baggins. Let me show you what home means to me, what friendship and passion means to me."

Bilbo's breath hitches further as Kili tugs and pulls on his shirt as he pulls back enough to strip Bilbo of it, and Bilbo flushes until his eyes flutter shut at Kili's mouth on his own, Kili's tongue tracing his lips and then opening his mouth to succumb to the dwarf's request of fealty and entrance.

Kili gently pushes the hobbit away and Bilbo's eyes pop open and he watches as the dwarf removes his own shirt. Kili's chest is covered with fine, dark hair, his chest and stomach well muscled, and from the many hard hours of labor in his forge Bilbo knows that his shoulders and back are just as impressive. Bilbo flushes at the thought of himself, slender, undefined, soft, nothing like the hard, strong muscles of the dwarf.

"Bilbo," comes Kili's husky whisper, "What is it?"

"Look at you and look at me. I'm hardly that impressive, soft where you are well-muscled from years of work and even training, the body worthy of a warrior, and I'm a hole dweller happiest in my soft chair with a book at hand," Bilbo answers, his tone despairing.

Kili shakes his head and chuckles. "I care not for the differences between us. You're good enough for me, a fine example of a comely hobbit. Though I'm pleased you find me attractive. That was rare where I come from. Dwarf lasses weren't too keen on my features. Often I was compared to lasses, or they spoke poorly of my mother, saying she must have lain with a man or worse an elf to produce my likeness fair as it is."

"You're quite nice to look at," Bilbo says, and he timidly raises his hand to Kili's face, pushing back the dark hair that's fallen to obscure it, and running his palm down the dwarf's scruff. Kili turns his head to kiss Bilbo's palm, and the hobbit licks his lips as the dwarf's eyes turn to meet his.

"You can always do more than just look Bilbo, as it is, if you continue to distract me with your words I'll have to find a way to quiet you so I can have my way with you," Kili remarks, a playful challenge to his tone.

Bilbo's eyes widen and before he can get another word out Kili's mouth crashes upon his and he finds himself flipped, the dwarf above him and then Kili thrusts against him, their very evident arousals colliding and a moan escaping him when the dwarf pulls back so they might both catch their breath.

Kili finds a very pleasant way to quiet the hobbit as his mouth begins to nip and bite down the hobbit's throat and then his chest. Licking and teasing the hobbit's nipples to sensitivity, and humming his pleasure at the moans and whimpers that escape the hobbit as he's lost to the sensation of pleasure.

As he begins to lick and nip his way down Bilbo's stomach his hands reach for the ties of Bilbo's under trousers, the linen material already strained by the hobbit's growing desires. The hobbit whimpers and reaches to cover Kili's hands. The dwarf tilts his head, currently level with the hobbit's navel, up to meet Bilbo's startled but still hungry gaze.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asks.

"Worshipping you," Kili answers back. "I want to see all of you, take all of you, claim you as my home, for again, it is you that feels like the home I've never known till now. Please, we've come so far already. Do you really mean for us to stop?"

Bilbo's answer comes out on a tremble, "N-n-no."

"Good then," Kili says as he tugs the ties loose and slips the fine linen material down the hobbit's slender waist and legs, and then from large hobbit feet, up slender calf and soft thigh, Kili mouths his way back up the hobbit's body until he reaches the destination he had in mind from the moment he first toyed with the ties of those under trousers, the hobbit's moans and whimpers music to the dwarf's ears.

-THE HOBBIT-

"War's rage draws near; and to the sword's strong hand Let all laws yield, sin bear the name of virtue, Many a year these furious broils let last, Why should we wish the gods should ever end them?" Bilbo whispers, the words flowing with ease in his sated and relaxed state, and they remind him of the dwarf laying entangled with him, the dwarf's blunt, but surprisingly nimble fingertips caressing his cheek.

Kili smiles and with a pleased groan asks, "Wherever did you come across such words?"

Bilbo smiles and says, "While reading about a god who fell in love with a young man. It somehow reminds me of you."

"So am I a god then?" Kili asks in amusement, and Bilbo chuckles.

"If you are then I will regularly see to worshipping you and singing your praises," Bilbo replies cheekily and then winces as he shifts, the aches becoming more evident, and Kili's brow furrows in concern.

"How badly did I hurt you Bilbo?" he asks, shame peppering his tone.

Bilbo shakes his head. "Silly dwarf, the hurt is not much, a pleasant reminder, but I daresay my worshipping abilities may take some days to recover. Still, you my dwarf are worth it, every ache and burn, and still I'll have and be had by you again and again."

"Are all hobbits so insatiable Mr. Boggins?" Kili teases.

Bilbo huffs at the use of the name and then grins as he lazily leans up into a kiss and says, "Perhaps, or maybe you've awoken a beast within me."

"Well then," Kili says with a smirk, his eyes darkening. "Let's do what we can to keep the beast awake."

Bilbo's eyes widen as his mouth is captured in passion and all his aches are forgotten in the flames being stoked within his belly and burning throughout his body.

-THE HOBBIT-

Once Kili has dropped off a fresh buck at the butchers he heads to the pub, set on a good tankard of ale before going home to Bilbo, currently in the throws of writing one of his stories. He smiles at the thought of the hobbit's imagination, certainly put to good uses when the pair of them are entwined in their passion.

He takes in a deep breath, three years he's called the Shire his home, and he's made quite a few friends, the butcher, local smithy, and several people who come to him for the jewelry he's taken to crafting. His favorite of his growing admirers are the little hobbit children.

He can't help the smile that takes hold his face every time he sees a child with one of his crafted toys, the innocent, wide-eyed delight is breath taking. He shakes his head as he finds a place at the bar and lifts his hand. The main bartender likes to avoid him since their first meeting, but there is a bold barmaid that has grown to be quite a good friend to have, Primula Brandybuck.

"Master Kili Underhill, your usual then?" she asks as she takes notice of him, and her bright smile makes her even prettier to look at.

"Aye Prim, that would make the rest of my day, that and your company, come sit with me awhile, the usual table?" he calls after her, and she laughs and rolls her pretty blue eyes, but they both know she'll take her break for lunch and sit with him awhile, feasting on the soup of the day.

She gingerly sips at her soup as he nurses his ale, and he notices her sighs and raises a brow.

"What's the matter Prim?" he asks her.

She snorts and shakes her head. "Nothing really. Just I'm of a fine age for marriage and I've no callers to speak of! Right shameful it is."

Kili snorts and he can only imagine why the fiery lass doesn't have many callers considering her temperament, but beneath that she has a sweet and truly accepting soul, as she proved when she came to his and Bilbo's defense in town in the face of the ever judgmental and snooty Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

"Considering your charms I couldn't imagine you not having more suitors," Kili replies with a wink, and were the lass a dwarf and in the township of dwarfs she would be readily called upon for the very temperament that scares away most hobbit men.

She sighs. "Mores that pity that such a handsome man as yourself is so well taken. Bilbo Baggins is quite a lucky man."

Kili chokes a little on his ale and then looks at her with a small smile, pleased that she's so bold and comfortable with his chosen love. "Oh I think it more the other way around. I'm lucky to have come across so good match."

"And humble to when you're so pretty to look upon. I still say Bilbo is quite lucky indeed," she says and flutters her eyelashes teasingly at Kili as she takes another sip of her soup.

"And who've you got your eye on, if there's anyone?" Kili asks.

Prim huffs again and then mumbles a name that has Kili choking once more, only this time in surprise.

"Come again?" he manages to wheeze out once he's caught his breath.

"You heard me Master Dwarf. I clearly said Drogo Baggins," she pouts.

Kili's brows rise in disbelief. "But Prim, you would be letting out his waistcoat every day to accommodate his appetite. Surely you jest!"

"He's rather handsome once you take to looking at him, and he's sweet," she says, and Kili's sees the sparkle in her eyes, and he thinks, _'Mahal's will be with poor Drogo, he'll need it in dealing with this formidable hobbit lass.'_

Still Kili grins at her as he finishes his ale and says, "Well, once you've managed to get him you send him along to me, it'll be an honor to craft a ring worthy of you lass."

Her eyes light up and she says, "You really think I'll catch him?"

"Oh, of that I have no doubt," Kili answers with a wink and grin, and he's glad he's already taken and happily so with Bilbo, lest this frighteningly determined hobbit lass turn her attentions on to him. He does indeed wish all the very best luck to Drogo Baggins in the near future, and he gets to his feet and continues, "Well Prim, lass, I thank ye for your company and the ale. I'll be off home now. Bilbo should be finished by now with his latest story."

He drops some coins to the table and gives her a little wave as he turns toward the door to head on home and share this bit of gossip with Bilbo, who even though he adamantly denies it, likes to hear of the more interesting goings on in town, and this will certainly catch his attention. Kili is chuckling to himself the whole way home at the thought of Bilbo fretting over his cousin Drogo.

As he walks into the door of Bag End he has a smile on his face, which brightens at the smell of Bilbo's fantastic cooking. At least this means that Bilbo has set aside his writing for the night.

"And where have you been?" Bilbo calls from the kitchen.

Kili smiles. "Today was a good day for hunting. Got a buck and pheasant and took them off to the butchers. He'll have it cut and fit for roast and stew by tomorrow. Also stopped off at the pub to talk with Prim."

Bilbo nods and says, "Well you were almost late to dinner."

"When you're cooking I can promise you that I'll never be late," Kili replies.

"Right, of course," Bilbo says with a growing smile and a nod. "So what's the latest bit of news from Miss Primula Brandybuck?"

"She's finally put her eye to someone," Kili says with a grin as he grabs a couple of large mugs and goes to the pantry to fill them with apple cider.

Bilbo winces at the thought and says, "Marduke Tensing or Balderin Brockton? Certainly not Hamlet Gamgee, poor Hamfast would be quite set against such a union with his younger brother."

Kili snorts with laughter and shakes his head. "Oh no, even better, Mr. Boggins."

Bilbo frowns at the use of that name that Kili knows grates on his nerves and raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well pray tell Master Dwarf, just who has she taken a fancy to?"

"None other than Drogo Baggins," Kili says, his smile wide and Bilbo's mouth promptly falls open in shock.

"Surely not! Drogo Baggins? My second cousin Drogo?" Bilbo manages once he's regained his senses.

Kili nods, completely amused at his hobbit's reaction. "The very one. I'd put a bag of gold on them being wed by early Spring. I'll start work on her marriage ring tomorrow."

Bilbo's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water as Kili throws back his head and laughs, but he really does begin working on Primula Brandybuck's marriage ring the very next day.

-THE HOBBIT-

The wedding is in early Spring, and Kili is one bag of gold richer. To celebrate the wedding, Primula's father Gorbadoc Brandybuck has arranged for a fine feast, then again he's always been known for a well-set table, one habit that certainly endears him to his pending son-in-law. In addition to the fine food, he has also arranged for fireworks to mark the union.

Bilbo, even after losing a bet, is still excited about the whole affair, and has managed to get Kili fitting attire, fresh clothes, a fine, dark blue and silver embroidered tunic, which Kili has begrudgingly agreed to wear. Bilbo himself has gotten a new vest and waistcoat for the occasion.

The wedding is a spectacular affair, Primula reading her own vows and Drogo sweating profusely at the veiled threats in them. Theirs will certainly be an eventful marriage.

In fact Primula Baggins has managed to get on Lobelia Sackville-Baggins's good side, that is to say her bad side, already, which greatly elevates Bilbo's opinion of the former Brandybuck even more. That Primula insists he and Kili are her guests of honor and should sit near her and Drogo is quite the slap in the face to Lobelia who holds her head up high and her nose even higher.

Bilbo leans over to Kili and whispers, "However did we manage to be her guests of honor?"

Kili grins and inclines his head to Bilbo's ear to answer, his lips brushing the pointed tip of the hobbit's ear and causing Bilbo to shiver as the dwarf replies, "Simple. I designed and created her marriage ring and the bejeweled circlet she wears. She was quite pleased with the craftsmanship, and she also supports us. She says once upon a time you were quite a lonely hobbit, friendly but not particularly sociable until I happened a long. I think she was rather fond of you until I managed to win you over."

Bilbo's eyes widen in astonishment and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he shoves the chuckling dwarf away from him fixing the dark eyed and dark haired fiend with a glare.

Kili shrugs. "Only speaking from what I've observed so far Mr. Boggins."

"Harumph!" Bilbo says and crosses his arms over his chest until he is served a fine plate of food, and then he raises a brow in Kili's direction as a plate is set before the dwarf and says, "Remember, mind your manners. Can't have you eating like a troll on this particular occasion."

Kili snorts and rolls his eyes, but he takes care in how he eats more for the sake of Primula than for Bilbo's pride.

It is when the sky alights with fireworks that Bilbo nudges Kili's arm and points out a familiar pointed grey hat. "Look it's Gandalf the Grey! Of course he would be responsible for the whizz poppers!"

Kili's eyes widen and his throat tightens, and Bilbo notices immediately. "Kili?" he asks in worry.

Kili shakes his head and forces a smile. "Nothing, it's just… I've learned that a wizard never shows up without good reason. I think he's come for more than just the fireworks Bilbo."

"Oh, do you think so?" Bilbo asks, and then wrinkles his nose before he reaches into his pocket to retrieve his pipe and little bag of pipe weed to fill it.

Kili reaches for his own pipe and takes some of Bilbo's pipe weed for his own use, much to the hobbit's consternation, and together they smoke in comfortable silence. Bilbo enjoying the warm presence of the dwarf and marveling at the fireworks and Kili finding comfort in the hobbit's presence and wondering after the wizard.

Kili is not left to wonder long about the wizard. As the festivities die down, he and Bilbo return home to Bag End, and not even a half an hour passes before there is a knock on the freshly painted green door.

"Whoever might that be?" Bilbo asks, as he goes to answer it, Kili simply sits in one of the plush chairs before the fire, relighting his pipe, because he already knows who their visitor is, and is not disappointed when Bilbo says, "Gandalf!"

Kili makes a smoke ring and awaits the wizard's arrival to the sitting room, because something in his gut tells him that the wizard has come to see him after nearly four years since saving his wretched life, or what was left of it. The Oakenshield line, the last of the Durin line, died in the depths of the goblin-infested Misty Mountains.

"Thank you kindly Bilbo, I think some red wine might do nicely, or even a refreshing cup of tea," Gandalf says, and finds his own way to the sitting room and into the company of Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, the last of the Durin line.

"Hello Master Kili, son of Dis. It has been quite some time since last I saw you. It's good seeing you well and thriving," Gandalf offers by way of greeting.

Kili pinches his lips and nods in acknowledgement, taking a drag from his pipe. After a moment he releases the smoke in several rings and says, "Nearly four years by my count now, and I Kili Underhill of Bag End. I make no claim to family other than Bilbo Baggins, and I am certainly heir to no one."

"Have you grown so bitter and changed?" Gandalf asks.

Kili takes in a sharp breath. "I lost friends, and I lost my brother and uncle. I died at the bottom of that bloody mountain and yet you saw to my resurrection, and I have found a home, and someone that I care for deeply, and for that much I thank you, but that is where my debt to you ends."

"I understand, but I hope that you would still consider me a friend," Gandalf offers, a thread of hope in his voice.

Kili pauses and sighs. "As much as I can accept an Ishtar that led a deposed king and twelve others into certain failure."

"I bade your uncle take another member to his company, and he refused, such as fate would have it, you now call what would have been your fourteenth member your home, your love. I am sorry for the loss of Fili and Thorin, terribly sorry, but Erebor has been liberated, and even now is being restored to it's former glory."

Kili gets to his feet and points the stem of his pipe in Gandalf's direction, his eyes narrowed in his rage.

"Do not speak to me of my brother and my uncle! Do not dare to say their names! Did you crawl from the bowels of that foul mountain only to see your dearest brother and uncle's heads on pikes? Do you suffer the nightmares, imagine their screams of torment? Do you wonder what happened to the others?" Kili hisses.

Gandalf meets the dwarf's gaze head on. "I do not claim to know the depths of your grief, but I can offer you some solace. The only lives lost that day were those of your brother and uncle. The others lived, and Erebor was restored, the dragon slain by the rightful heir of Dale, Bard the bowman. One of the company with an heir was chosen as the new king of Erebor, Gloin."

Kili's eyes widen with surprise. "Then the others survived?"

A knock sounds on the door before Gandalf can respond, and a moment later there is the sound of Bilbo answering it followed by, "Bofur at your service!"

"No," Kili says, a look of betrayal on his face. "They cannot know. I am not that dwarf anymore."

"Looking for Gandalf, he's just in the sitting room through there, would you have wine, tea, or ale Mr. Bofur?"

"Ale would be fine laddie, and I'll thank you for it," Bofur's cheerful voice sounds throughout the halls of the house, and then he steps into the sitting room and his eyes widen, his mouth falling open in amazement as one word, a name escapes him, "Kili?"

There is a pang in Kili's chest as he meets the familiar gaze of the dwarf, and very little has changed about Bofur. He even has the same hat. That pang brings Kili to his knees and with a clatter of tray and glassware, Kili soon feels the familiar embrace of his hobbit, as Bilbo comes to his aid and asks him what is wrong before looking to his guests, the tall wizard, and the strange hatted dwarf.

"Kili. Kili, it's all right. Come on now, let's get you to the chair and you can tell me what's the matter," Bilbo says.

By this time Bofur has come to his senses. "Young Kili, my prince, we thought you were lost to the Misty Mountains like Fili and Thorin. Yet here you are, in this place, alive, well. Your mother would be so pleased to know, and the others, Balin and Dwalin especially!"

"No," Kili says, his voice soft and hollow. "I am no longer young Kili. I am no prince. The last of the line of Durin has died. Let my mother mourn the loss of Fili and me without having to see me now. To see me fallen, defeated, and only now newly healed."

"But Erebor is your home," Bofur says in confusion, and Kili shakes his head.

"Erebor was never my home! It was a dream, a dream that stole everything from me. It was my uncle's homeland, his dream, and it destroyed him. I have a home, it is here in the Shire in Bag End. I have a new family, one that would not look upon me and question my honor. I live well here Bofur. I am not your prince, nor am I heir to Erebor. That is Gimli's right and honor to bear as the son of Gloin," Kili replies, and then he smiles at the look of confusion in Bilbo's eyes and asks, "My Mr. Boggins, what perplexes you so?"

"Prince. He called you a prince," Bilbo says, his eyes wide.

"Of course I did laddie. His uncle was Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain, killed on the quest to retake his homeland, and with him died Kili's brother, Fili," Bofur says, sorrow edging his usually jovial voice.

"Is this why you have come then?" Kili asks as he turns to Gandalf. "To take me from the only home I've ever known? I will not leave from here. You've no right to ask it of me."

"And he will not ask it of you, laddie, if this is what brings you peace, then you deserve it. I'm just glad to know ye live," Bofur says, tears in his eyes, and with a watery smile he says, "And I'll keep your secret if you'd rather no one else knew. Now to lighter matters, have ye found a lass to keep your comp'ny?"

At this Bilbo lets out a little squeak and Bofur looks from the hobbit to Kili, and his eyes widen before a grin pulls at his mouth. "Well, well, should have guessed when we noticed yer eye on that elf lad at Rivendell. Glad you've found yer home and happiness, and you're all the richer for it. Oh Mr. Baggins, I believe I'll be having that ale now if ye can spare it."

Bilbo and Kili offer lodging to both Bofur and Gandalf, but Gandalf says he must be off and will return for Bofur to make the journey back to Erebor in a week's time. Bofur accepts the offer of a spare room, and after a quick, light supper Gandalf departs and the two dwarves and the hobbit see themselves off to bed.

It is when they are in the privacy of their room, the master bedroom of the house that Bilbo turns to Kili as the dwarf removes his tunic and unbuttons the shirt beneath to remove it. Kili can feel the hobbit's eyes on him.

"Bilbo," Kili says with a sigh.

"A prince. All this time I've shared my home and my heart with a prince. I knew you had a past, and I hoped one day to learn of it, if only to help and share in your grief, but never would I have thought you were a prince."

"It was my table manners, wasn't it?" Kili asks, trying to lighten the mood, but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"N-not that this changes what is between us, at least I hope it doesn't. To me you're still my Kili, but what of your mother? What of Erebor?" Bilbo asks, and Kili can tell that he hobbit is afraid of what his answer might be.

Kili shakes his head. "It is better that my mother continue to think that I died with Fili and Uncle, because I'm not the son she once knew. It is a heartfelt shame I feel, deep and unforgiving, that I could not come to the aid of Fili and Uncle Thorin. There might have been something I could have done. That is my burden to bear, that I was lost in the mountain when I might have done something. It is good to know the others lived, and still live, but that is no longer my life. Here with you, this is my life now, you are my life."

"You give up so much to call this place, to call _me_ home," Bilbo says, his tone tinged with wonder.

"I give up nothing. You Mr. Bilbo Baggins saved me, gave me a new will to live, and it is because of and for you that I live. As I've said before and undoubtedly will say again, you are a wonder," Kili replies, and reaches out, his fingertips gently tracing Bilbo's cheek.

-THE HOBBIT-

Kili is tending to their breakfast, frying eggs and bacon, bread heating in the oven, butter and jams out on the table, and freshly squeezed orange juice readily available. Bilbo has gone to retrieve their guest, and Kili can't help the smile at the sound of the cheerful dwarf's voice as the two approach the kitchen.

"Ye mean to say ye trust that scamp to actually cook your meals for you?" Bofur asks in amazement and Kili snorts out a laugh.

He can imagine the look on Bilbo's face, one of confusion and sudden concern, and does his best to maintain a look of offence as the two reach the kitchen and Bilbo says, "Whatever do you mean Mr. Bofur?"

Bofur chuckles, but then his eyes widen considerably as he does in fact see Kili cooking their meal. "Well laddie, he was the brains behind the pranks he and Fili used to get us with. I remember the one time we let them cook for the comp'ny. We should have known something was amiss when they insisted on their bread rations rather than what was in the pot, but Bombur, that's my brother, took a taste of it and seemed all right so we all ate it. We were miserable with belly aches and running off the trail for days after, and Thorin soundly boxed their ears and wouldn't let them near the cooking fires again!"

Kili huffs and pretends annoyance as he says, "We didn't expect the end results to last for days. We just thought you'd be miserable through the night and the next morning."

"Well laddie, I can tell ye that we were very much thoroughly cleansed from the ordeal. Then I was put in charge of the vittles afterward," Bofur replies with a fond smile of remembrance.

As they all sit down to eat Kili can feel two pairs of suspicious eyes on him, and he sends a glare in Bofur's direction before stabbing into his eggs with his fork and taking the first bite. The guest and the hobbit let out relieved sighs and the meal commences. Bilbo, mostly use to customary dwarf eating habits doesn't mind how Bofur talks with his mouthful, gestures, and he even ducks when bread and even a buttering knife are tossed across the table to be caught deftly by Kili.

Kili is still minding his manners deftly learned over the course of four years of living with the hobbit, even going so far as using his napkin, which has Bofur raising his brows and saying, "Well bless me! Look at how dainty you've become, right and proper!"

Bilbo looks up in confusion, and smiles at Kili's use of proper hobbit manners, and Kili shifts his gaze to Bofur as he puts the napkin down. "Trust me, took awhile to learn proper manners, but there's no living with Mr. Boggins otherwise. Used to chide me something awful. He's particular in the care of his dishes and cutlery, careful not to clash the silverware lest you blunt his knives, and don't get me started on his doilies."

Bilbo narrows his eyes at Kili's bright smirk, and starts waving his bread knife at the dwarf, "Now you hold it right there a moment! You are just as particular about my doilies!"

"Only because it's crochet," Kili says with a teasing flutter of his eyelashes at the incensed hobbit.

Bofur then smiles widely and says, "And a wonderful game it is too, if you have the balls for it!"

Bilbo's mouth falls open stunned, and Kili outright laughs. In fact the young dwarf laughs so hard he falls from his chair and clutches at the stitch in his side much to the amusement of the hobbit and the elder dwarf.

"There's a good lad," Bofur says helping Kili up and clapping him on the back, a bright smile on Bofur's face he continues, "There's the laugh I remember. It's good to know you're doing well, Kili. Yer brother and uncle would be glad to know ye can still laugh for all the things you've seen. I know their looking down on ye from the Halls of Waiting."

"Thank you," Kili replies warmly and then he's hugging Bofur. "It's good to know you and the others made it, and you have your home back. I'm glad of it."

They finish their meals, Bilbo snipping at Kili every now and then, more in jest than anything, and Bilbo insists on doing the dishes so that Kili can catch up with Bofur. Kili takes Bofur to the workshop and smithy he's managed to build near the bottom of the hill of Bag End near the river at the end of Bilbo's garden and vegetable patch. Bofur's eyes widen as he looks at the fine forge and workshop, a smile on his face at the sight of the woodcarving and mechanical toys as well.

"So I see you've taken up my trade then, toy making and bringing joy to the wee little ones," Bofur says as he looks around at the various toys and projects in progress. "You smith as well, black smith or white smith?"

"Both. I do a little bit of everything. Black smithing in memory of Uncle Thorin, and white smithing as Fili was fond of it, and in memory of our father. I enjoy the toy making myself. I like seeing the smiles on the faces of the children when they figure out one of my puzzle boxes or the joy they get from a music box. It's nice watching them chase after the mechanical gadgets I've made when they're wound up," Kili says, a gentle smile on his face.

"Aye," Bofur responds. "That was my own reason for tinkering and toy making. It's a pity you'll not have any wee ones of your own. You'd make a great father I imagine, but I see that you're happy with the hobbit, and he seems quite taken with you."

Kili nods. "He might not look like much at first, but I'll be the first to tell you that hobbits are full of surprises. You think you know everything about them and then they go and surprise you when least you expect it."

"That I suspect they do," Bofur says, and takes out his pipe for a mid-morning smoke. Kili takes out his own pipe, and once they're lit and pleasing smoke fills the air, Bofur continues, "And what has yer life been like these last four years? I only want to know how well you're doing, understand. You're still family, as well you should know."

Kili nods, and then sighs, maybe its time to relive it he thinks, and as he decides neither of the dwarves notice the hobbit, one Mr. Bilbo Baggins, having snuck upon them to crouch by the window and listen with curious ears.

"Well," Kili says, "I suppose it starts from that night of the thunder battle. I remember being separated from Fili when the rock giant we were standing on stood up to enter battle, and then by chance we found our way to a part of the mountain that was actual mountain, as well you know. I remember the cave, how we lit fires to get warm and recover our senses and nerves after being jostled and nearly thrown from the mountains by those creatures.

"Then Uncle gave a shout after pulling out his blade to clean it only to find it glowing blue. I remember the floors opening below us, and landing in that woven catch guard. We were dumped to that path in the mountain, surrounded by goblins. I don't remember how, but I fell behind, and I wanted desperately to catch up, to be of some use to Fili and Uncle Thorin and the rest of you, but as I fell behind a lone goblin saw me and charged after me. It happened so quickly I didn't have time to reach for my bow or my sword.

"We tumbled into the dark. I landed on mushrooms and hit my head on the rock. I wasn't knocked unconscious, but I was addled. The goblin wasn't so lucky, he was greatly hurt, and for that I was relieved. It was odd, but as I looked around me I noticed a glint of gold, and picking it up I put it in my pants pocket. That's when I heard the noise, the terrible noise of a clearing throat, gollum, gollum, over and over, and the goblin, in spite of it's injuries tried to struggle, but there was no help for it as a grey skinned creature with wide, large eyes creeped from the darkness, bashed the goblin in the head and dragged it off by it's ankles."

Kili pauses and both Bilbo and Bofur are fascinated by the tale, and Bofur says in amazement, "A creature even goblins feared?"

Kili nods. "With good reason. I made a noise of disgust as I watched the creature tear into the goblin, and that is what drew its terrible attention to me. I had the time then to draw my weapon, and I took my sword in hand and faced the pitiful thing. I drove it back to the water, and it spoke to itself in hisses and growls of finding me and of a thing he called his precious. He then let out a shriek so terrifying that I began to run, the tunnels were so dark I could barely manage to see, but I was desperate, and eventually I stumbled upon a tunnel where I could see light at the end of it, purely by luck. Goblins ran past this tunnel, and I don't know what drove me, but with my sword in one hand, my other hand, my right hand I slipped into my pocket and I felt a shadow pass through me. It was then that I stepped into the lit cavern.

"I was quiet as I made my way through the running goblins, and it amazed me that they took no heed of me, almost as though they could not see me though they could feel it if I knocked into them. I found my way to the main place, the throne of the Goblin King, and that is when I saw pikes with Fili and Uncle Thorin's heads, and then came the Orcs into the mountain. I saw no one else, only their heads, and I thought all of you had been lost. I turned to face the Orcs, and realized by some dread magic they could not see me either and so I fought. I charged and took as many as I could and then I was struck by a lucky blow on their part in my side.

"Still, they could not take or attack further what they couldn't see, so they moved on, further into the mountain, I presume after the rest of the company. I came to my senses, and with sword in one hand and my other hand pressing to the wound in my side I followed after them until I discovered a way out of the mountain. I reached an opening, the wailing creature I'd met below, cowering nearby crying out for his precious and cursing me. I jumped over the wretched thing and that was the last of my strength as I tumbled and rolled down the mountain. By some miracle I managed to live, crawled over to a tree, and then the terrible magic was lifted from me and I fell unconscious.

"I imagine that it was Gandalf that found me, and next I knew I awoke in the fine home of my little hobbit. He'd taken to cleaning me up, stitching my wound, and applying what I suspect was elvish medicine to my wounds. I recovered, and continue to recover. My physical pains have healed, but I am still haunted and fear I always will be, and I carry too a heavy burden, the secret of that dread magic that saved me in the depths of that cursed mountain.

"It has been four years since I found myself in Bilbo's care, three years since we admitted our affections for each other, and this has become my home, he has become my home. You cannot persuade me from it, and I ask that you don't. I am not now, nor have I ever truly been a mountain dweller, and you know this, even if Uncle would have denied it to his grave, and did do that in fact."

"Oh laddie," Bofur says, his voice heavy with the weight of his grief as he approaches Kili and grapples him into a fierce hug, ruffling the young dwarf's hair, and then he pulls back, tears shining in his eyes. "I'm just glad to know the true line of Durin still endures. No one can begrudge ye what brings ye peace or happiness after what you've gone through."

"You're a great man Bofur," Kili replies, his voice choked.

Bofur chuckles and says, "Aye, and expect I'll visit quite regular after this. Someone will have to remind ye of yer dwarf heritage every now and then if only to keep yer fair little hobbit on his toes and in his ire over our dining customs."

Kili shakes his head and replies, "And everyone always called me the trouble maker."

"You've grown to be a fine man, laddie," Bofur says and then he pulls back and claps his hands together, "Now show me some of the wonders you've created. I fancy I've been idle enough, and I think I'd like something to keep my hands occupied until lunch."

Kili grins then and says, "Oh you won't be waiting long for your next meal."

Bofur raises a brow at this, and Kili grins as he continues, "Hobbit custom is very specific when it comes to meals. There is breakfast, then second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, and then supper."

Bofur's eyes widen and he shakes his head, "Now there's a custom that Bombur would certainly appreciate!"

The two dwarves laugh, and the hobbit, reminded of the hour for second breakfast scurries off back to the house to prepare the meal.

-THE HOBBIT-

After a week of getting to know the ever-cheerful dwarf Bofur, and having finally heard Kili's story, Bilbo has had much to think on. Today is the last day of Bofur's visit, and the dwarf has spent most of his time with Kili, but Bilbo has noticed that the older dwarf's scrutiny has been on him throughout the visit as well.

That is why he is surprised when he goes to his retreat of books and maps to work on one of his stories only to see Bofur sitting on his stool, pipe in hand and making smoke rings. Bilbo comes to an immediate halt and looks around, wondering where Kili is.

Bofur gets to his feet and claps the hobbit on the shoulder as he begins to guide him to the sitting room and the two comfortable plush chairs set before the fire as he offers an explanation, "Kili mentioned something about hunting and going down for a Hamfast Gamgee's ponies to shoe them later this afternoon. He said I was free to relax for the day before my long journey back to the Lonely Mountain. I took him up on the offer, and saw it as a rare opportunity to get to know ye before I leave."

Bilbo must admit that he's impressed at the dwarf's cleverness, having previously not expected it. Bilbo nods and says, "Of course, and in the mean time can I offer you something to drink? Water, tea, ale, wine, a bit of brandy?"

The dwarf shakes his head, "No, I'll settle for a bit of talk, and maybe drinks later. We do need to talk though. Don't think I didn't notice ye listening to Kili's story about how he escaped Moria and the goblins. I heard you gasping from yer place below the window. That Kili didn't notice shows how lost he was to the memories at the time. So explain yerself hobbit. Kili thinks highly of ye, so what drove ye to listen from yer hiding spot?"

Bilbo knows when he's been caught, and so he resigns himself to divulging the truth. "You've known him, seemingly his whole entire life, and I knew if anyone had a chance of putting the fire in him for his homeland, that it would likely be you and that confounded wizard. That he told you what plagues his nightmares surprised me, but then again, you were there as well."

"Aye," the dwarf says somberly. "I saw what led to his brother and uncle's deaths. Weren't a pretty sight either. Nearly destroyed us all. Took quite a bit of time for us to recover from it, but we pressed on, and nearly a year and some odd moons later we took back Erebor in honor and remembrance of them, Thorin our lost king, and his lost heirs Fili the elder and Kili. Never thought I'd see the lad again, but it does my sore heart good to know he still lives yet, and I suppose I owe ye a debt of gratitude to that effect."

"I only did what I thought was right, and then there was just something about him. He teases me all the time, can be absolutely infuriating with his pranks, like when he switches the sugar for salt and ruins my baking, but he usually only does that when we're expecting Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins. He also has such a way with the children here, how he gets along with all of my cousins. Sometimes he has nightmares, but we muck through them together," Bilbo says with affection.

Bofur smiles and reaches over, patting the hobbit's hand. "You've told me all I needed to know right then Bilbo. Seems to me ye love him, and he feels the same. That's what makes this place home to him. To be honest Thorin never took much stock in you little hobbits. Gandalf wanted us to have one in our company, but Thorin wouldn't hear of it. I think ye might would have changed his mind, especially with the effect you've had on Kili. You're a pleasant surprise, and quite a good cook."

"Thank you, I think," Bilbo says, and then he and Bofur talk of other things, and Bilbo shares with him some of the adventures his mother told him when he was younger, and Bofur in turn shares some of his songs. Eventually they do get into the ale, the pair of them singing and staggering about, much to Kili's amusement when he comes home to find them.

Of course Kili is even more amused at the prospect of a hung over and grouchy hobbit in the morning and passing along an ailing and hung over Bofur to Gandalf to deal with on the journey back to Erebor.

* * *

Please remember to review!


End file.
